Perdón
by MondyT
Summary: ¿Qué pasa, cuando tienes palabras, que decir?, ¿Cuándo quieres borrar lo que anteriormente hirió mucho a una persona?, eso es lo que Marceline, quería reparar, lo que algún tiempo fue un gran sueño, ahora solo quedaron las cenizas, esas cenizas, podrían llegar a ser una amistad, pues, eso al menos era lo único que quedaba... (Soy un poco mala, en esto)


¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic, y aunque en mi opinión, haya quedado un poco corto, a mí me ha gustado, xd, espero que sea de su agrado. :P

(Si tiene faltas de ortografía, disculpen, xd)

* * *

Perdón

Todo, para ella era perfecto, decía, y mentía, 800 años, y solo en un momento, pudo encontrar la verdadera felicidad, tenía el Imperio más poderoso de Ooo, pero no bastaba, necesitaba, volver a probar esa piel fría, que la sentía tan cálida, y ahora, ahora, pudo lograr después de años, o décadas, volver a esa "amistad", aunque tuviera, que sacrificar, lo único que quedaba, de lo que sería lo más benevolente, que tenía, solo para ver esa sonrisa, que tanto la ilusionaba, ese pensamiento, volaba por su mente esa noche, noche tras noche, pero este sería especial…

Tal vez ella no lo creía, pero cierta vampiresa, con la misma ilusión, pero el despecho, y una daga que sentía en el corazón, aunque este ya no diera, ni un pobre latido, se aventuró, a lo que sería a un real, perdón, era una noche que pareciese que llovería, ella ya tenía todo planeado, lo único que quería, era un perdón, un verdadero perdón.

Al llegar al balcón de la Princesa, una costumbre añeja le recordó lo que empezó con una amistad, donde los polos opuestos, eran cada vez más atraídos, no importaba cuantas veces se decían "perdón", por esas pequeñas discusiones, que se efectuaban, paso con cuidado, la Princesa, respondió, al instante, de todas formas, no podía dormir, por la misma razón…

—Bonni— Decía Marceline, con un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Marceline, a estas horas? — La Princesa, sonaba tranquila, y con la garganta un poco seca, su deseo, se abra cumplido.

—Necesito hablar, contigo, Bonni— Sintió de pronto, un tono de melancolía blanco y negro, como eso de estar y volver a ser una pequeña niña, y estar en medio de la guerra sin protección y sin nadie.

La princesa, por sola, y pura inercia, le dio un abrazo a Marceline, sintió caer sus lágrimas, una por una, su cuerpo se sentía frio, pero está agarrándole de la cintura, para poder sentirse protegida, como aquellas veces, que la terminaba más lastimada por las discusiones que siempre efectuaban, era Marceline, que irónico, la que parece ser la más fuerte, era la débil, la que podía lograr todo, pero cuando se trataba de las personas que realmente amaba, era débil.

—¿E..stas bien? — Dijo Bonnibel, con un tono de preocupación, pero con un cariño, como si se tratase de aquellos pequeños Dulces, que Bonnibel cuidaba, con su corazón, pero esto se tratase de la persona, que hacía que su mundo fuera de colores.

Marceline se limpió esas lágrimas, y soltó a Bonnibel lentamente, volvió a la postura original, y tratando de sonar, segura, y corresponder, como lo hacía con sus amigos.

—Quiero, decirte palabras bonitas— Decía cambiando totalmente de humor, quería realmente saber y pedirle perdón a Bonnibel, ¿Por qué?, simple las dos cometieron un error, y Marceline, quería pedirle perdón de su parte.

— ¿Palabras bonitas?, ¿estás bien? — Decía Bonnibel, aunque esa sola oración conociendo el sarcasmo de Marceline, da igual, su corazón pudo latir un poco más rápido.

—Tranquila, tan solo, tan solo, quiero decirte, que te agradezco lo de Hambo— Decía Marceline, con una sincera sonrisa.

—De nada, es algo que haría por cualquier ciudadano, del Dulce Reino, y también, para una… Amiga… como tú— La palabra Amiga, parecía difícil de pronunciar en los labios de Bonnibel, era como si un nudo en la garganta se formaba en ella, no quería ser tan dura, pero era lo único que quedaba.

—Ya sé que a Maja le cambiaste tu playera, por Hambo— Dijo en seco, Marceline.

Un silencio incómodo, invadió aquel lugar, Marceline, tenía la mirada fría, y aquella Princesa, no podría contestar, el aire, se sentía pesado, como si una discusión estuviera por comenzar.

— ¿Cómo Sabes? — Era lo único que se le ocurría, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—Finn, me dijo, un atentado hacía el Dulce Reino, el punto es ¿Por qué lo hiciste, realmente?, yo pensé que era especial— Decía, olvidando, su verdadero objetivo, pedirle perdón a Bonni.

—Yo.. tal vez no sepa el significado de aquel muñeco, pero, sacrificaría, eso, por ti—

—¿Por qué... lo hiciste Bonni?, ¡¿Por qué?!— Decía Marceline, con un tono tranquilo, que después sonó desesperado, Hambo era especial para ella, pero no por ello, sacrificaría, algo que en un momento de las vidas de dos personas por tan objeto que sea, era lo único que quedaba, de sus días de felicidad.

—Yo... Marceline, yo quería verte feliz, y por eso, tan sólo eso, ¿de eso querías hablar?—

—Te quiero pedir perdón, por todo lo pasado, y también porque cambiaste tu playera que te regale, arriesgando la seguridad de tu reino—Parecía que lo había practicado, pues las palabras de Marceline eran muy seguras.

—Sabes, que todo lo pasado esta...—Marceline no la dejo terminar.

—Nunca volvimos a hablar de esto, pero perdón por romper tus sentimientos—Lo soltó de manera inoportuna,

—Bueno...— Pensaba en su respuesta, no soltaría palabras al azar de lo que realmente sentía.

—Lo sé esto es incómodo, pero siento, hacerte sufrir, perdón, por todas esas veces que discutíamos sin sentido, todas esas veces que no podías ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos, y ya después, perdimos, todo y quedamos en nada— La miraba fijamente a los ojos, las dos volvieron esa conectar automáticamente, como cuando no quedaba más que pedir perdón.

—Sabes… Para serte sincera, yo siempre espero esto, no podría negarlo Marceline, yo también debo de pedirte, perdón, por todas esas veces que sin pensarlo, tú eras la más afectada, tal vez en su tiempo, fuiste la persona más rebelde, y eso, fue lo que me impresiono, de ti, nunca pensé en mi vida que una persona, tendría que ser así, te desafié, y siempre terminábamos perdiendo, pero sabes… —Suspiro, hacía la nada, con una lagrima, que con la melancolía suficiente, recordó todo lo vivido—Eso, es lo que me gustaba de ti, me gusta—esto último, que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar—

Marceline dándole un cálido abrazo lleno de sentimientos, tomándola sorprendida, ya que La Princesa, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, no podía hacerse la fuerte, gracias a ella había un gran Imperio, pero ella en realidad lo que quería era formar un Imperio con Marceline, las dos juntas, ser una misma, pero sabía que no era posible, sólo se conformaba, con tenerla, con perdonar las cosas pasadas, y no fingir que son amigas, ahora realmente perdonar todo lo pasado.

—Gracias, Bonni—Dando un pequeño susurro, sólo quería que lo escuchara su ama... "Amiga"

Un silencio que para las dos reparaba todas las heridas del pasado, un silencio, que las tranquilizaba, excepto a Marceline, La Princesa, seguía de vez en cuando soltando unas lágrimas, tenía que hacerlo, todo estaba arreglado, pero por última vez, tan solo por última vez quería probar eso delicados labios, sabor a frutos rojos, el color de sus labios, rosa fuerte, o probar aquel cuello, que podía saber a fresa cuando sus sentimientos eran apasionados, o a cereza, cuando era tierno, o al menos, así ella lo sentía.

De un momento a otro, Marceline, tomo a La Princesa, dándole un beso en los labios, tuvo la sorpresa más grata de su vida, ella continuó el beso, esa fragancia, que no sabías cuando era fresa o cereza, tan fresca, que hacia que su cuerpo frío, volviera a ser como alguna vez lo fue, llena de alevosía, era tierno, no quería que fuera apasionado, ninguna de las dos lo sentía, sólo quería dejarse llevar, no sería atrevida.

Fueron 10 segundos, La Princesa, tendría que tomarse un respiro, completamente sonrojada, por la acción, pero tranquila, tranquila y llena por dentro, el alimento que nutría su vida, sería saboreado por última vez, o al menos así, lo sentía, las dos lo sentían.

Un incómodo silencio, las dos completamente rojas, 5 minutos, que parecían eternidad, pero una debía hablar, Marceline, fue la que dijo, lo que sería la noche más melancólica, o tal vez feliz, descansaría su mente, tranquila, estaría.

—Esto... Adiós, gracias por perdonar— Decía titubeando un poco.

—Esta... Bien— No podía completar ni una sílaba.

Marceline se había retirado, tranquila, pero perdiendo o ganando, no lo sabía, no sabía, si sería la última vez, pero le había pedido perdón, por todo lo anterior, después de todo, era más que lógico, que la volvería a ver.

Por otra parte aquella Princesa, se sentía tranquila, tranquila y por fin aclarada, al menos eso pensaba, por ahora...

* * *

Si te a gustado, deja un review, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar, te a hablado, MonyT, y te desea ¡Buenas Noches!


End file.
